A Loss for Words
by ariisu9
Summary: Will is acting odd again, and Tessa has no idea what to think of his behavior.


Jem and Tessa walked together down the hall of the Institute towards the front door. Jem had told Tessa that he wanted to show her another of his favourite spots in London. As he talked excitedly about the place, a lock of his silver hair fell across his forehead. Tessa itched to fix it; his hair always looked so soft.

She was so engulfed in what Jem was saying (and wanting to touch his hair) that she didn't see Will come walking down the hall towards them. He must not have been paying much attention either, because he crashed right into her, spilling his hot drink all down the front her dress and shattering the cup on the floor.

"Ahh!" Tessa yelped, pulling the fabric away from her skin as much as possible.

"Tessa! Are you alright!" Jem exclaimed, concerned she was hurt.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little surprised is all. But- oh dear, my dress is ruined!" She replied, dismayed.

"I'm sure Sophie will be able to fix it. I'll go look for her," Jem said as he hurried off, but first giving Will a look that Tessa couldn't decipher, but clearly Will did.

"Aren't you going to at least apologize?" Tessa demanded, glaring ferociously as Will.

"What for? You were the one who was too busy staring at Jem to watch where you were going," he shrugged.

Tessa looked appalled. "Me? You weren't paying much attention either! And what was in that cup? It smells wretched."

"It was coffee, and it happens to be quite delicious. I didn't sleep much last night, and thought it would help to wake me up," he said, and Tessa noticed the dark circles that have been under his eyes for a while. "Don't be so mad about the dress. What can you do about it now, right?"

"I would tell you what I would do to you, but it would be most unladylike," Tessa said while glaring a Will, a hint of anger in her voice. She wasn't so much upset about the dress, but the fact that Will wasn't even sorry for ruining it.

Raising an eyebrow, Will stepped closer to Tessa so that their faces were mere inches apart. "Oh? And what would you like to do to me Tess?" He said suggestively and grinned.

Tessa gasped and pushed him away. "I did not mean it like that!" She yelled, exasperated. Then, crossing her arms, she gave Will a hard look and said, "You've ruined my dress, Will."

"Since when do you care about outward appearances?" The dark haired boy questioned, still grinning.

"I am a lady, and a lady should always care about how she looks."

"Ah, but you're not like most ladies, are you?," he replied with a wink.

"That is true, I'm not. However, this dress was a rather expensive gift from Jessamine. She will not be pleased with you when she finds out what you've done; you know how she is."

"Do I ever," he muttered, ignoring Tessa glaring at him for it.

"What am I supposed to do about this, Will?"

"Well, you could start by taking it off," he grinned slyly and wiggled he eyebrows at her.

Tessa sighed, shook her head and said, "You're truly impossible, you know," before turning to walk away.

"Wait," Will said quickly, grabbing her hand before she walked away. He ignored the jolt that went through him when he touched her smooth, pale skin.

"What is it?" she inquired after a slight pause.

Will hesitated, thoughts racing through his mind. What had he wanted to say? He didn't know; he just knew he didn't want her to go.

"Is something wrong?" Tessa asked, seeing the emotions cross his beautiful face as he searched for something to say.

"I just, um, wanted to say," Will sighed, almost sounding defeated. "Nothing. Just forget about it. I'm sorry about your dress." he then dropped her hand and turned to walk away.

"Will? William!" Tessa called after him. But he didn't turn, or even acknowledge that he had heard her. He just kept walking, staring at the ground and trying to rid himself of the feeling in his stomach.

Tessa still stood in the hallway, watching Will walk away from her, always away. Her hand still tingling from when he had so gently held it, she said to herself, "I will never understand that boy," before walking in the other direction in search of Jem.


End file.
